Desert Treasure
Desert Treasure Desert Treasure, or DT for short, is one of the few, possibly only, quests in Godzhell. It is not very detailed about what you have to do in the quest, but all you must do is find the Ice Diamond, the Blood Diamond and the Shadow Diamond. Completing DT There are multiple ways to complete Desert Treasure. The Normal Way This is the way the quest was intended to be beat. It is the longest possible way, and will be faster with an Armadyl Godsword or 'perfect' ring to kill the monsters with, as they each hit high. Starting Desert Treasure Each time you take a go at Desert Treasure, you must pay 10M, as well as having 53 Thieving and 50 Magic. To start, talk to the man that yells, "TALK TO ME TO START DESERT TREASURE!" at Home. If you don't want to pay 10M to restart type ::dts1 or dst1. The Ice Diamond You will be teleported to a place with a man who wants the Ice Diamond. He says he will give you the Blood Diamond for the Ice Diamond. Now you must go on a search for the Ice Diamond. Walk up the winding mountain and follow the path to Godwars. Follow the path until you are Ice Barraged. Attack Kamil and take the Ice Diamond he drops. Return to the man and give him the Ice Diamond. The Blood Diamond Immediately after giving the man the Ice Diamond, you will be teleported to a place with a man who wants the Blood Diamond, and will give you the Shadow Diamond if you give him the Blood Diamond. Follow the maze to a grave with a vampire named Dessous. Kill him and take the Blood Diamond. Return to the man and give it to him. The Merchant After giving the man the Blood Diamond, you will be teleported to a merchant who will show you the path to the Shadow Diamond for some items. Give him 1 soul rune,1 bronze platebody,1 raw manta ray,1 tinderbox and 1 coif AND 1 YEW LOG. Now you will be teleported again. The Shadow Diamond Once you have been teleported, run through the caves until you come to Damis. You will have to kill him two times. The frist time he will be weak and not hit very hard, whereas the second time he will be much stronger and hit in the upper 40s. Take the Shadow Diamond and give it to the man who appears once you have killed him twice. The Smoke Diamond Now you will appear in your final area. Talk to the lady and she says she wants the Smoke Diamond. Go through the caves until you find Fareed. He is just as strong as the other people you have killed in this quest, except for the first version of Damis and Dessous, who is slightly weaker. He drops the Smoke Diamond. Return to where you entered and give the lady the diamond. You will be teleported to your reward shop. QUEST COMPLETE! The Fast Way This is a much faster way of beating Desert Treasure. Be sure to bring 1 soul rune,1 bronze platebody,1 raw manta ray,1 tinderbox and 1 coif AND A YEW LOG Diamonds Get in the air and teleport to Varrock. Run east until you are over a swamp. Run south a little bit until you are in the "maze" with the Ghasts. Type ::ground, get the Blood Diamond, and give it to the man. Give the next person 1 soul rune,1 bronze platebody,1 raw manta ray,1 tinderbox and 1 coif and you will be teleported to the next place. Continue the quest as normal and QUEST COMPLETE! Fastest Way The fastest possible way to complete Desert Treasure is to buy the Ice Diamond, the Blood Diamond, the Shadow Diamond, and the Smoke Diamond (very hard, though Mod Kane has each diamond). Go to Home and bring 10M. Make sure you have the items needed for the merchant in your bank. Give everyone the diamond they need and the quest will go by within a minute. Reward When you have completed Desert Treasure, you have access to a new shop where you can buy the following items: *Ghostly Hood (100 in stock) *Ghostly Robe Top (100 in stock) *Ghostly Robe Skirt (100 in stock) *Ghostly Boots (100 in stock) *Ghostly Gloves (100 in stock) *Ghostly Cloak (100 in stock) *Teleport Crystal (5 in stock) *Master Wand (5 in stock) *Ancient Staff (5 in stock) '''IMPORTANT: '''Buy teleport crystals if you want to return to this shop without completing the quest again. Trivia *You do not need 53 Thieving or 50 Magic to complete the quest, but they are some of the actual quest requirements from Runescape, so they are included to make the quest more realistic. *You also do not need to pay the 10M to start this quest. Just teleport to Godwars and walk to the man who wants the Ice Diamond, or, of course, do one of the fast ways without needing any requirements. *The diamonds in this quest are tradeable. *When you unlock the ancient magicks altar, you can use the altar at WC to get ancient magicks without needing to complete this quest. *You also don't need to complete the quest to have acess to the shop, you just need to write the following code = ::tele 03233 09317 And there are you: at the DT shop!!